


15th Wonder of the World

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2010:</p><p>Lucie meets a chef she could never have dreamt  of, not in her wildest dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	15th Wonder of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a missing scene and, IMO, it's a bit of a mystery as to why the filmmakers DIDN'T do this! And, btw, Ratatouille is one of my favourite computer-animated films. :) This was also my first Lucie Miller story.

"Doctor," Lucie panted, "why are we bein' chased by a gang of flippin' Cheshire Cats? And what the 'ell are they doin' in Paris? You said we were going to have a nice 'oliday in Paris - stroll along the Seine, have some great food, wine...the best bread on the planet. We're not here five minutes and we're being chased by flippin' great Cheshire Cats! How do you DO it??" Lucie was a tad irritated.

The Doctor further irritated her by not saying a word and merely continued fumbling in a pocket of his green velvet frock coat. He seemed to be totally absorbed in what he was doing.

"OI!" Lucie shouted at him, despite being nearly out of breath. "I'm talkin' to you! I'm exhausted, I'm bleedin' starvin' and you're playin' with a bunch of giant SUGAR CUBES????" She couldn't believe the Doctor could be thinking of tea at a time like this. "DOCTOR!"

"There. That should do it! I hope." He grinned at Lucie as he threw a handful of what appeared to be giant brown sugar cubes over his shoulder at the pack of pursuing Cheshire Cats.

"Doctor, you missed your aim." Lucie nodded her head back.

"Blast! If at first you don't succeed..." He tossed a second bunch. A few seconds later, it was silent. They looked round to see the entire pack of giant cats nibbling on the cubes. Lucie stared in disbelief as the giant cats shrunk down to normal-sized cats happily munching away at the pile of normal-sized kitty treats on the pavement. "What the...?" She looked at the Doctor, who just grinned at her.

"I believe you said you were hungry. I must admit, I'm somewhat peckish myself." He pulled a completely baffled Lucie through a cafe door. She continued to stare at him. He winked at her and said, "Explain later." She just shook her head and lowered herself into the chair the Doctor had pulled out for her.

********

The waiter brought over the menus. Lucie barely glanced at hers. Apart from the whole thing being written in French, she was simply too exhausted to think about what she wanted to eat. She just told the Doctor to order for her as well.

"As you wish." The Doctor turned to the waiter and gave him their orders. While they waited for their food, he explained to Lucie how he'd dealt with the giant Cheshire Cats. But, he added as their food arrived, he had no idea where they'd come from or why they had been chasing the pair of them.

He finished up by saying, "And I also have no idea why fate keeps throwing Cheshire Cats my way. But it IS getting tiresome. Very tiresome indeed!"

Lucie stopped, her fork halfway to her mouth. "KEEPS throwing Cheshire Cats your way?? What do you mean, 'keeps'?"

He chuckled, rather ruefully. "The first time was courtesy of Daylanda, in an attempt to get back at me for all the tongue-twisters I tried to teach her. She cast a spell on me that had me seeing Cheshire Cats where there weren't any. Most embarrassing, I must say!"

Lucie giggled. "Blimey! Daylanda's one of your fairies, right? I wouldn't mind meeting her! She sounds right charming!" Finishing her entree, she looked at the Doctor and said. "That was great. What was it?"

He told her and she replied, "Ra...what?"

He repeated the name of the dish and pointed to the name of the cafe. "It's rather a speciality of the house. This particular version was created by the restaurant's very unique chef. Would you like to meet him?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess." Lucie got the impression the Doctor hadn't chosen the place at random.

The Doctor called the waiter over and asked if they might meet the 'little chef'. The waiter excused himself and a few moments later, the owner and the sous-chef arrived at their table. The Doctor spoke with them both and, the next thing Lucie knew, she was in the restaurant's kitchen and being introduced to a chef she could never have imagined in her wildest dreams. Even though she had travelled with the Doctor and had seen all manner of things and people, this meeting still surprised her. She'd been introduced to a real live RAT, for crying out loud! But, since she had travelled with the Doctor, and even though she was quite taken aback by the meeting, she accepted without hesitation that this was indeed the chef who'd prepared their meals. The Doctor crouched down and shook appendages with the 'little chef' and expressed his enjoyment with their meal. He looked at Lucie, who got the message and also shook appendages with the little chef.

The Doctor looked at the owner, Alfredo Linguini, and asked, "Does he have a name or do you always call him, 'Little Chef'?"

Alfredo looked at his sous-chef, Colette, and they both looked slightly embarrassed. Alfredo replied, "It all happened so fast that it never occurred to any of us to ask."

"Well," said the Doctor, "no time like the present." He looked at the rat and asked if he had a name. The little guy nodded and then took off for a door, motioning for them all to follow. They soon found themselves in the cafe's wine cellar. The rat was scampering over all the bottles, clearly looking for a certain one. After a few minutes, he found his chosen bottle and gestured them over. The rat had chosen a bottle of Remy Martin VSOP and was pointing first to himself, then to the word 'Remy'.

The Doctor chuckled, "So, your name is Remy?" Remy nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Remy!" said the Doctor, again shaking appendages with Remy. The other humans all followed suit. From that moment on, the little chef was known as 'Chef Remy'. They all had a glass of Remy Martin VSOP as a tribute to the talented little chef. Afterwards, the Doctor and Lucie took their leave.

They left 'La Ratatouille' to find there were no Cheshire Cats in sight - nor any cats, for that matter. They decided to resume their plans for a nice holiday in Paris. They headed for the Seine and were soon strolling along, the Doctor with his arm across Lucie's shoulder. A moment later, she snuck hers round his waist. They looked for all the world like a pair of young lovers.

FIN


End file.
